PROJECT SUMMARY We propose a renewal of our training program in Neurocognitive Approaches to Communication Disorders. We request 6 pre-doctoral trainees per year (no change from our current program). This training program is designed to educate clinically sophisticated scientists who will apply their research skills to the study of language and communicative disorders, and who will, likewise, apply their clinical acumen to their research endeavors. The proposed program takes advantage of the rich intellectual resources available in the San Diego, and in particular, the SDSU/UCSD Joint Doctoral Program in Language and Communicative Disorders (the JDP-LCD). Our interdisciplinary training program, for the next five years, will be headed by our Training Grant Executive Committee of senior investigators. The faculty responsible for training our Fellows include 21 mostly senior-level investigators with strong research and mentoring backgrounds. The program plan is organized around three areas of emphasis: Child Language, Adult Language, and Multilingualism. Trainees chose one or more of these emphasis areas, and also chose a `methods minor' from the following: Behavioral Dynamics, for students who want to specialize in computer-controlled methods, including reaction time and eye-tracking; Neural Imaging, for students who want to complement behavioral studies with neuroanatomical and neurophysiological techniques, including event-related brain potentials and functional magnetic resonance imaging; or Neural Modeling, for students who are interested in the simulation of normal and disordered language and cognition using artificial neural networks. The training program will continue to be focused on research with or directly applicable to clinical populations, while at the same time appreciating basic science underpinnings. To this end, trainees are required to work with mentors who investigate clinical populations, and are required to conduct such research. Furthermore, trainees are required to get direct experience with two different clinical populations, through laboratory rotations with their mentors and other faculty. Importantly, for those trainees who chose to become clinically certified speech-language pathologists, a special clinical track is available. KEY PERSONNEL Abel, Alyson, Ph.D. Barlow, Jessica, Ph.D. Blumenfeld, Henrike, Ph.D. Brown, Timothy, Ph.D. Coulson, Seana, Ph.D. Dek, Gedeon, Ph.D. Emmorey, Karen, Ph.D. Friend, Margaret, Ph.D. Gollan, Tamar, Ph.D. Halgren, Eric, Ph.D. Holcomb, Philip, Ph.D. Keating, Greg, Ph.D. Love, Tracy, Ph.D. Marinkovic, Ksenija, Ph.D. Midgley, Katherine, Ph.D. Mller, Ralph-Axel, Ph.D. Nip, Ignatius, Ph.D., CCC-SLP Pham, Giang, Ph.D., CCC-SLP Pruitt-Lord, Sonja, Ph.D., CCC-SLP Shapiro, Lewis P., Ph.D. Townsend, Jeanne, Ph.D.